The truth is out there
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: The world is not how it seems and Xander is about to have his eyes opened. He always wanted to be special, but maybe not this special. Not Slash! YAHF with a twist.
1. Prologue

The Truth Is Out There

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own either Supernatural or BtVS. <strong>

**Also, has nothing to do with The X-files despite the title.  
><strong>

**This is just a little taster, to see how it's received. **

**Warning! Spoilers for Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The being that had once been called Janus in ancient Rome sat on a golden throne on top of a crypt. He watched as the three figures came closer, sure in the knowledge that none of them would see him. The blonde girl was sucking on a lolly, every picture the sweet innocence defenceless cheerleader. But she wasn't, she was 'The Slayer' Janus snorted, slayer right. Truth was he was quite proud of that little illusion. Didn't take much, a small gift of power, some inserted memories and bobs-your-uncle a legend in less time than it took to snap your fingers. But it caused so much chaos and entertainment. His glaze then fell on the red head, she was walking next to the slayer chattering of inconsequential things. She was interesting, just starting to discover magic, and with a few prods in the right direction could provide quality viewing for years to come. Then there was the boy, Janus's eyes narrowed as he glared at the brunet. He was not welcome in the little world Janus had built for himself. For the life of him couldn't figure out how that demon had entered Sunnydale, it should not have been possible, and it worried Janus to no end.

Over a hundred years ago, Janus had become bored. There was only so many times you could mess with people before it got boring, oh hunters were more fun as they understood about the supernatural but even that had finally lost it's appeal. So Janus had created Sunnydale, even going as far as altering the very nature of the supernatural world, something that had caused him to fall into a coma for twenty years. When he woke he found that Sunnydale had taken on a life of it's own. To the point that once someone entered the city limits their memories were altered to fit the new world. Any knowledge of the supernatural was also changed. Demons took on a wide variety physical forms, vampires were changed to be more demonic and base in nature, werewolves more animalistic. To sum it up in one word it was fun. Janus had a great time posing as the mayor of this little town, his own personal playground.

That was until he'd created the 'Slayer' and became aware of the anomaly that lurked in his paradise. The boy, Alexander Harris, hadn't just been touched by a true demon but now had demon blood running though his veins. It shouldn't be possible, a true demon shouldn't be able to enter the town without being affected by it, it was infuriating. However how it happened was not important at the moment, what he was going to do about it was. It was clear that he couldn't just let the boy run amuck in his town.

Of course the easiest thing would be to kill him, but where would the fun be in that. Then again he could just banish him from Sunnydale, it would be amusing to see the boy trying to come to terms with how the world really was and the fact that the rest of the world was running nine years ahead of Sunnydale. A wicked grin made it's way onto Janus's face, as an idea came to him. It would take some planning and careful manipulation but would be worth it as it could not only get rid of the boy but also prove to cause great chaos and be incredibly fun. He would have to work fast, after all Halloween was only two days away.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do ya think? <strong>

**Short I know, but it's just setting the scene.  
><strong>

**Don't know if I'm giving to much power to the Trickster, seemed to me that he could do anything he liked.**

**Please review.**

**SSG**


	2. Chapter 1

The truth is out there.

Chapter 1

Xander cursed Snyder and his messed up idea of 'volunteering'. He had been planning on a night in front of the TV and slowly sending himself into a sugar coma. But no he was having to escort little kids Trick-or-Treating on the only night off you get in this gig. And to top it all off some kid had just swiped the last gun from the bargain bin.

"God damn it," he swore. Now what was he going to go as.

"There's no need to swear, young man." Someone said from right behind him. Xander jumped and whirled round his heart in his mouth. There was an older man, maybe the same age as Giles, but not a stuffy.

"Don't do that!" The man smiled, there was a hint of a predatory gleam in his eyes, but it was gone before Xander was sure of what he'd seen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." It was clear the guy was British but the accent was alittle rougher than Giles's.

"It's okay, man, just didn't know you were there," Xander said in a rush.

"It's quite alright, can I help you with something? I'm Ethan Rayne, I own this establishment," Ethan said. Xander took an involuntary step back there was something really creepy about this guy, and it wasn't just that he was British.

"No, erm, it's just that I was going to be a solider, but the last gun's gone so I can't, so er yeah," Xander babbled. Ethan just kept smiling and wasn't that just really wigsom.

"Oh, I think there maybe another gun." Ethan lent over and pulled a gun from the bin. Xander frowned he was sure that hadn't been there when he'd looked just now. "Now I know it isn't suitable for a solider, but sure you can make it work." Ethan held it out to Xander. It was a really old fashioned looking gun, something he imagined a cowboy might have used. It was black and slender, with a barrel for the bullets and a long muzzle. It also had some really weird looking markings on the muzzle and grip.

"What is it?"

"This is a replica of one the last gun Samuel Colt made. Rumour has it that he made it for a hunter, and that it's capable of killing anything." Xander's head snapped up to look at the Brit.

"Anything? As in supernatural anything?" he asked. Ethan smirked and nodded, he held the gun out to Xander.

"So interested?" he asked. "Only five dollars."

Xander glanced over at his girls, Buffy was fussing over a pink old fashioned gown and Willow was clutching what was probably a ghost costume. He looked back at the creepy guy and the gun. Maybe it would be cool to play at being a real vampire hunter, not just a sidekick, it could be fun, plus a gun that could kill anything that was just cool. He took the gun from Ethan.

"Yeah, I could make that work." Xander never noticed the look of triumph on Ethan's face.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Janus smiled as he prepared to create some chaos. It had been too easy to get the kid to take the Colt as part of his costume. No matter what else the kid used in his costume it guaranteed that the kid would be possessed by one of the Colt previous owners. As the Colt had only ever been owned by hunters, it meant that Xander would become a hunter tonight it was vital that Xander had some knowledge of how the real world worked or his plan would never work.<p>

Janus didn't care what hunter Xander was possessed by so he'd just let the magic chose. He grinned wickedly.

"Show time." All over Sunnydale everyone that had bought any part of their costume from a certain costume shop changed. And half way across the country Dean Winchester passed out next to his brother in the Impala.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, evil cliffhanger.<strong>

**Like it or not, please review.**

**Till next time.**

**SSG**


	3. Chapter 2

The truth is out there

* * *

><p><strong>Set at the beginning of season 2 of Supernatural. <strong>

**Please remember that for Dean's reactions.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Right, one more house then we gotta head back," Xander said as he checked the time on his watch. There was a chorus of moans from the kids he'd been escorting. "Hey, I don't make the rules. I'm just forced to follow them, just like you." What ever was going to happen next was lost forever as a scream pieced the night. Xander turned towards the source, intent on fighting what ever it was that caused the scream or at least shout for Buffy. But he was hit with a wave of dizziness, he closed his eyes against it and Dean Winchester opened them. Dean blinked again and frowned when he took in his surroundings. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"What the hell?" He'd just been in his car, wait scratch that, he'd been _driving_ his car. If anything happened to his baby he was going postal on what ever it was that did this, what ever this is, not to mention Sam. Wait, where's Sam?

"Sam!" Dean yelled, nothing. "Sammy!" Okay this is just damn freaky, and when did he start talking with a Californian accent?

"Xander!" Dean spun towards the voice gun raised, a gun he hadn't even realised he was carrying until just then. The red headed girl stopped and raised her hands in surrender. "Whoa, enough with the gun Xander, something really weird is going on." Dean didn't lower the gun.

"Yeah I got that. Who are you and what's with the Xander crap, sounds like a male stripper or something." Talking of strippers, the girl was wearing some very revealing cloths, Dean could help but give her a once over. Something that the girl noticed and blushed at.

"Quit messing around, Xander," she said, sounding a bit annoyed, but faltered when Dean still didn't move the gun. "You don't know who you are, do you?"

"My _name_ is Dean, and you better start telling me who you are and what's going on, or I'm going to get pissed." The girl took a step back then just started talking.

"I'm Willow Rosenberg, you're my best friend Xander Harris. It's Halloween and I dressed as a ghost and you, I mean Xander I guess, dressed as a vampire hunter and something happened and everyone turned into their costumes and I became a real ghost and erm Xander became you."

Dean was impressed, even Sammy couldn't talk faster then this girl. Then Dean's mind caught up, the chick was a ghost, damn it's always the pretty ones. Then an even more important matter forced it's self into his mind.

"Wait a minute, are you saying I'm possessing someone?" The girl, Willow, nodded.

"Yeah! I don't how, but yes you are." That was it Dean had officially had enough.

"Are you nuts?" he yelled. "That's crazy, only demons can possess someone, and I ain't no demon, lady. I don't know what's going on, but I've got more important things to do then talk crazy ghosts." Dean turned and started to walk away, he didn't know where he was going but he sure as hell wasn't staying here. He started patting his pockets for his cell phone. When he looked up again the ghost was standing in front of him looking pissed.

"Now look here mister," she said poking him in the chest, at least she would have if her finger didn't straight though, and wasn't that a strange feeling. "I don't care who you think you are, but you're in my best friend at the moment and I'm not letting you just walk out of here, got it."

The spirit maybe very lucid and good at staying visible, but judging by the fact that her finger when though his chest she wasn't very good at the physical. Dean let his cocky smirk fall into place, this probably not a very good idea, but well Sammy was always the one for plans.

"How you going to stop me?" he asked and walked though her. There was an epp from the ghost as he did so.

"I know this is weird." Dean turned, he didn't know why but something inside of him was stopping him from ignoring her.

"I've been dealing with weird my whole life, and let me tell you this," he gestured to show everything around. "Is just off the chart."

"Then how do you explain that?" Willow gestured to a car window. Dean looked and froze when he saw his refection. That wasn't him, the boy was in his late teens, 17 at the most. He had brown hair, longer than Dean would like it and chocolate brown eyes. Dean frowned and the refection frowned back at him.

"What the hell?" Was it true, was he really possessing some poor kid? "That's not possible."

"I'm sorry but it's true, I don't know how, a spell maybe. We should find Buffy she'll know what to do." Xander, Willow, Buffy, why did he feel like he'd fallen into some teen drama or something.

"I hate witches." Dean said to the world in general. He didn't have a clue on what was going on and the only one that seemed to have any idea was the ghost. Seems like he didn't have much choice until he figured this out he was going to have to stick close to her. A scream pieced the night.

"Buffy!" Willow said and ran off towards the scream. Dean watched her retreating ass. He mentally slapped himself for checking out a dead girl.

"I so need to get laid." he muttered as he followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**Oh and Dean was a bit too distracted to notice the gun was the Colt, but he will later.  
><strong>

**SSG**


	4. Chapter 3

The truth is out there

* * *

><p><strong>There maybe spoilers ahead...<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

When Dean caught up with the Willow ghost, he found her hoovering next to a terrified looking dark haired girl in what looked like an old fashioned ball gown.

"Come on Buffy, it's me Willow, your friend," Willow said. 'Buffy' just gave her a withering look.

"I am Lady Elizabeth and I'm quite sure I don't know you, harlot." Willow just gave 'Buffy' an exasperated look, then looked to Dean for help. Dean raised his hands.

"Don't look at me, I ain't got a clue who she is." Willow sighed. Mean while Lady Elizabeth was staring at Dean gun.

"Are you one of Father's men?" she asked with more than a little hope. Dean, who was used to taking on strange roles, smiled at her.

"Yeah, he sent me to find you and get you home."

"Oh, thank the lord!" 'Buffy' said. "I don't know how I got here, I was at the party then I found myself in this strange place, I was very scared."

"Well don't worry, let's get you somewhere safe, to wait out the night, then we can get you home, alright?" 'Buffy' nodded, looking a lot calmer now then when they'd found her. Then she screamed.

"Demon!" Dean spun on instinct gun raised, only to frown in confusion as a sliver car slowly drove down the street.

"It's okay, Buffy. It's not a demon, it's a car," Willow said.

"What does it want?"

Dean wasn't listening to the girls behind him, because as he was under a street lamp, he'd finally seen the gun that he was carrying. He ran a finger down the muzzle as if he could quite believe in what he was seeing. Not only was the gun not his usual gun but it was a gun they had lost the night their father had died. It was The Colt. A gun that as far as Dean knew the Yellow Eyed Bastard had.

"DEAN!" Dean started at the yelling of his name, he looked up to see the Willow ghost standing in front of him, with her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"You know what, mister. You were ignoring me." Dean shrugged and Willow sighed again. "We should go to Buffy's house, it's not to far. It'll be safer there."

"Fine, whatever, let's just go already," Dean said.

It turned out that Buffy's house was just a bit down the road, and it was a pretty boring looking house. Once they got inside 'Buffy' looked around in confusion.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Your place," Willow said. But 'Buffy' still looked confused. Willow walked further into the living room. Dean followed her, something more was going on then he first thought and he needed to know what.

"Okay, tell me what is going on, right now and I want the truth," Dean said once again aiming the gun at the ghost.

"Hey! I told you all I know," Willow said.

"At first I thought this was a weird dream, but there is no way I'd dream anyone with as much clothing on as princess over there. Or maybe that it was some witch's idea of a joke, but there's no way that this," he gestured at the Colt at this point. "could be here if it was, so that just leaves you." He pulled back the hammer on the Colt. "So tell me what your game is, or we're going to find out if this thing can kill a ghost." Willow glanced at the gun and gulped, proving that she had a least some idea of what it was he was aiming at her.

"I told you! It's Halloween and we've turned into our costumes, I don't know how or why, and I really don't like your attitude. That gun was plastic earlier but now it's real, Xander said it was meant to be able to kill anything, I hope that's not true as I really don't what to die, so don't shot me please." Dean prided his ability to know when someone was lying to him, and right now if he had to bet the Impala he'd say the girl was telling the truth. He lowered the Colt.

"Fine, was saving the bullet for something else anyway," he turned away and sat on the sofa, and ignored both Willow and the princess. His mind was still trying to process the idea of being in a body that was not his own. Nothing he had ever heard of was powerful enough to do something like forcing someone's soul into another body. Maybe a spell, but it would be some powerful mojo, to do something like that to a whole town and even creating objects like the Colt was more power than should be possible. While he was thinking, his hands were taking the Colt apart, he was still thinking when he finally noticed that there were six bullets in the barrel instead of the expected one. Dean frowned at this, it certainly added credence to Willows statement that it was just a knock off copy of the real Colt. That meant that the Yellow Eyed Demon still had the real Colt, which was just perfect. Just as he finished putting the Colt back together, the princess spoke up.

"A gentleman does not raise his weapon to a lady, even one of such obvious ill repute." Dean looked up at her.

"I never claimed to be a gentleman, princess,"

"I'm not a princess, but I could be if I'm lucky enough to have a prince ask for my hand in marriage." Dean rolled his eyes at that, and paused when he noticed a paper on the table in front of him, more precisely the date that was printed on the paper. The snatched the paper up and moved to where Willow was currently looking out the window. If Dean wasn't so used to dealing with ghosts he probably be more put off by the fact she had her head push though the closed curtains to do this.

"Is this today's?" he asked her. Willow pulled back and looked at the paper in Deans hand.

"Yeah, what's wrong, you knew it was Halloween, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I knew it was Halloween alright. Halloween, 2006." Willow just stared at him in confusion.

"But.. but it's 1997," she pointed out. "You're from the future, how can you be from the future that's not.."

"Possible." Dean finished. "Just like everything else tonight." _How am I meant to get back to the future, I don't even have a Delorean_, he thought.

"Oh god, somebody help me!" Dean heard a female voice scream from outside. The words sliced though Deans mind and he acted. Dean had always been taught to ran towards people that screamed in that way. It had been ingrained in him since he was old enough to know how to shot the monsters in the night. That was why he found himself outside, to witness yet another impossible thing. The girl that had screamed was a cheerleader type, with dark brown hair. She was wearing a spotted leotard with fake ears and tail. She was running down the street from the last Dean expected to see in a town.

"Hey! Over here," Dean yelled, and the girl immediately turned and ran towards him. Unfortunately so did the creature following her. He so wanted to shot the creature but the girl was in the way. "Move!" Dean said raising the Colt. The girl darted to the left, he took the shot. It hit the creature in the chest causing it to roar in pain. Seconds later it erupted in flames as the bullet did its job in killing it. Dean took a moment to watch the creature burn, in satisfaction, if only it was always that easy to kill the damn things. Dean looked round for anymore threats, finding none he backed into the house. To find the new girl and Willow standing just inside the door.

"Your name is Cordelia, you're a human, not a cat, and I'm your friend, kinda." Willow said to her.

"That's nice Willow, you went mental when?" The newly dumbed Cordelia asked.

"Wait, you know who you are?" Willow asked.

"Duh." Dean grinned, he liked this Cordelia already.

"It's nice to see someone that still has all their marbles." Dean said and Cordelia turned to him, as if she'd just remembered he was there.

"As if you ever had any, dweeb." Dean frowned, Dean Winchester had never been called a dweeb in his life and he wasn't going to start now.

"Well, this 'dweeb' just saved your life, or would you prefer to be a meal for one?" Cordelia paled at this.

"You killed that thing? It is dead right?"

"As a dodo." Cordelia relaxed.

"What was that thing anyway?"

"A Wendigo," Dean said, "What I want to know is why it was here, Wendigo's hunt in woods. Never heard of one coming into a town."

"Could it have something to do with what's going on?" Willow asked, Dean shrugged, he really didn't have a clue.

"What do you mean? Why is Xander acting like the fountain of knowledge and Buffy like little miss useless?" They all looked over at Buffy, who was sitting on the sofa, holding a photo of herself, Xander and Willow. She was frowning and was staring at it as if it contained the answer to everything as long as she could figure it out.

"Erm, we think it was a spell," Willow said, "we've been turned into our costumes." She waved her hand though a cabinet, to show that she was a ghost.

"You're not the only ones, I think. I saw some strange things before I chased by Dracula's mutated little brother."

"Like what?" Willow asked.

"Like someone I think was Superman fighting what I think was the Hulk." There was silence after that. Dean was struck dumb by the strange image that produced. Willow was stunned because she couldn't believe that Cordelia knew who Superman and the Hulk where, never mind what they looked like.

"Okay," Dean said finally, "So it's not just us, so that begs the question. Why aren't you a cat?"

"Do I look like I know?" Cordelia snapped. "I wasn't the only normal person in a costume out there, you know. "

"So not everyone changed?" Willow asked. Cordelia wasn't paying anymore attention to them, as she fingered the rip in her costume.

"There's got to be a reason some people changed and others didn't. God! I'm channelling Sammy." Dean said.

"There's no way I'm getting the deposit back for this costume now." Cordelia moaned.

"Wait a minute, the costumes. Where did you get yours?" he asked Cordelia. She looked up.

"Party Town, the only decent costume shop in town," she answered. Dean looked to Willow.

"And where did we get our costumes from?"

"A new shop, called Ethan's I think." _A new shop that sounds promising_, Dean thought. "But I think Xander only got that gun from there." Willow continued. _Yahtzee._ _That's got to be it_.

"Where's Ethan's?" he asked.

"Top of the High Street, you can't miss it we haven't got that much of a town." Willow said. Dean turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Cordelia asked. Dean sighed, he hated working with civilians.

"To check out that shop."

"Surely you'll not desert us." 'Buffy' piped up from the sofa. Everyone ignored her.

"I should go with you." Willow said. Dean looked at her. "I could help."

"How? Jumping out and shouting 'Boo'?" he asked, before opening the door.

"What are we meant to do then?" Cordelia asked.

"Stay put, and salt all the doors and windows." he left before they could ask why they had to salt anything. He gripped the Colt more tightly as he walked away from the house, he really hoped there would be something to shoot when he got to this Ethan's.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG that chapter was like pulling teeth to write, but I finally finished it! Yay!<strong>

**That's also why it seems a bit rushed at the end. Lol.  
><strong>

**Please tell me what you think in review or PM.**

**Thanks for reading**

**SSG**


	5. Chapter 4

The truth is out there

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been so long. lets just say 11 hour days and then being ill, doesn't make writing easy.<strong>

**Oh, there are some pretty good spoilers in this chapter for season 1 and 2 of Supernatural.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Dean walked down the main street cautiously. So far he'd seen three spidermans and numerous little monsters, which were clearly meant to be demons of popular fiction. Plus, yes, Superman and the Hulk were fighting it out and oddly enough they seemed to be evenly matched, go figure. Earlier he'd knocked out a pirate that had tried to mug him, which had been strangely satisfying. It also meant that he now had a weapon that was not the Colt. The cutlass wasn't as balanced as the machete he was used to, but it was nice to have a weapon that didn't has limited uses. It was then that he saw the store he was looking for, the name Ethan's was clearly written above the door, he moved towards the store only to pause when a man stepped out from the alley next to the building.

"Well looky here, the slayers lap dog out for a stroll all on his own." the man said, he was blond and looked to be the same age as Dean in his normal body.

"Not who you think I am, dude. Just who are you, other than a Lestat wannabe?" Dean said. The blond laughed.

"Lestat! Now there's a vampire that knows how to have a good time, don't mind being compared to him." The guy turned serious. "You're not the whelp are ya? Been caught up the chaos ain't ya?" This guy obviously knew Xander, but there was something not right about him. Over the years Dean had learnt to trust his gut, and he gut was telling him that there was nothing good about this meeting.

"Sorry man, but I ain't got time for a heart to heart," Dean said. The man grinned again but this time it was was more menacing.

"That's too bad, I'm feeling a bit peckish myself." Dean watched as the mans' face changed, his brow became more prominent, his eyes turned yellow and his teeth became sharper, like fangs. He looked like a vampire-demon love child. Dean snorted at that thought.

"Dude, you're fugly." The vampire? Was it really a vampire, Dean didn't know but there was a good chance it would die like one, growled at him and rushed him. Dean took half a step back and raised the cutlass a slashed across. A look of surprise flashed across the vampires face as the cutlass sliced though it's neck, then it exploded covering Dean with dust. Dean coughed and waved a hand in front of him. _Huh, why couldn't more monsters do that? It would make life so much easier. _He thought as he made his way over to the door of the store.

Oddly enough the door was unlocked, it was almost like he was expected, that thought instantly but Dean on high alert. Not for the first time that night Dean wished that his brother was with him. Weapon on guard Dean pushed open the door and made his way though the store to the back room where he could see light though the slightly open door. He was about to spring into the room when a voice called out from said room.

"Dean Winchester, come in, I've been waiting for you." Cursing to himself Dean pushed the door open to see a man in his mid-forties standing in middle of the storeroom smiling at him. The mans eyes fell on the cutlass Dean was holding, "You don't need that," he said and waved a hand and the cutlass vanished. Not missing a beat Dean grabbed the Colt and pointed it at the thing in front of him.

"What are you?" the man's smile turned into a grin,

"Don't you like my trick?"

"You're a trickster?"

"I'm so much more than that. I am Janus, god of change and chaos." Dean snorted.

"You're not the first god I've met, and I killed that one." But only with Sam's help, then again he had the Colt this time.

"Oh, I know." Dean cocked the Colt.

"I could kill you, and I will, if you don't fix this town." Dean said.

"I'm sure you could," Janus said, eyeing the Colt. "but you Dean Winchester, strike me as many things, but mass murder is not one of them." That threw Dean a loop.

"What?" Janus threw his arms out

"This town is mine, I made it," he said with a grin, "While most of the people and to a certain degree the buildings are real, the land they are on is not. I die and well let's just say California gains a new canyon." Dean glared at the god.

"Son of a bitch!" Janus chucked.

"That is quite possible with my family," he shrugged. "You don't have to worry about the people of this town, I fully plan to return them to normal, I was simply waiting for you to get here."

"What do you want with me?"

"With you? Nothing, you served your purpose perfectly."

"What?"

"Time to wake up," Janus waved a hand at Dean and Dean felt something slam into him he closed his eyes and Xander Harris opened them, at the same time everyone else that had been changed that night returned to normal, except for one man who had the misfortune to have dressed as a Wendigo.

"What just happened?" Xander said, last thing he'd been aware of he'd been on the street with the kids he'd been escorting. There had been a scream and now, now he was in a room he didn't recognise, with the man from the costume shop.

Suddenly Xander was assaulted by images, memories that were not his own. He closed his eyes against them but they came anyway, The first and one of the strongest was when he was four, his father that was not Tony Harris gave him, his baby brother that he didn't have and telling him to run outside. That was the night his mother that was not Jessica Harris had died. The next lot of memories blurred together. Raising Sam, training, hunting the supernatural that was nothing like he was used to. Sam leaving for collage, the feeling of abandonment from that was intense, more hunting with his dad, being given the Impala. Dad going missing, meeting up with Sam again, Sam's girlfriend being killed by the same demon that killed his mum that wasn't Jessica Harris. Sam being psychic. More hunting, finding dad, losing dad. The pain of knowing that father was in hell because of him. The yellow-eyed demon and more psychic kids, and finally the events of this night. Xanders eyes snapped open when the memories finally stopped. His head protested at having almost 26 years worth of memories shoved in it, in the space of a few minutes.

"Son of a bitch!" Xander cursed, and froze, that wasn't something he would say but it was something Dean would. Xander sent that glare at Janus, as he knew that the god was the reason for all of this. Janus smiled.

"Hello, Alexander, we have much to discuss."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like a hypocrite, I once hated people who killed Spike in YAHF's but now if just written it! Lol.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review.**

**SSG**


	6. Chapter 5

The truth is out there

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Xander stared at the man in front of him, a man that claimed to be a god. Something his new memories were telling him was entirely possible, they were also telling him not to trust anything it said. Something Xander completely agreed with. Talking of new memories, it was totally wigsom that he now had the memories of a twenty-seven year old hunter of the supernatural, a supernatural that was completely different to one Xander faced every night of his life. Not that it wasn't useful he was reasonably sure he could dismantle, clean and reassemble any commercially available gun out there, not to mention hand to hand and first aid knowledge.

"Are you quite recovered? As I said we have much to discuss." Janus said sounding a little bored. Xander glared at the god again.

"What do you want?" he asked. He remembered that when Dean had asked the god, he had been told that he didn't want him and sent him away. That meant that Janus must what Xander, and he couldn't for the life of him guess why. Why would a god be interested in him, he was just a normal guy, wasn't he?

"Oh don't bother with the glare, you really don't have the knack for it." Janus said with a smile. "As for what I want from you, that's simple, I want you to kill a demon." Xander just stared at the god. He couldn't be serious could he. Xander snorted.

"I think you should be talking to someone shorter and hell of lot more blonde and female," Xander said then paused, damn it was weird when you get someone else talking though your mouth, that was defiantly Dean talking just then. Buffy would kill him if she ever heard him say that.

"You mean the Slayer, well she's a little bit distance limited, not to mention that she's only good with the demon's of a more physical nature." Xander frowned at the god, he seemed to enjoy being vague. What hell does he mean by demon of a physical nature, can you get non-physical demons? The Dean side of him started screaming at that of course you could get non-physical demons that's what demons are! But none of that's real, it's just made up, part of a spell that god cast as a joke, it can't be real. But then he remembered what Janus had said about Sunnydale being his, that he'd made it, and that the Slayer was distance limited... But if Sunnydale wasn't real than what about everything else? Xander's eyes widened if nothing he knew about was real, what does that mean for his new memories, were they real?

"Ding ding, we have a winner." Janus said grinning, "It took you long enough to work it out." Xander was about to say something put Janus cut him off. "But enough about that. Let's get down to business. You shouldn't be here. You're an abomination that is messing up my town."

"What?" Xander said, confused. But Janus ignored him.

"If I had known about the deal I would never have let your family in here, but what I don't understand is how that demon got to you, you were here on your six month birthday." Janus ranted. Xander blood ran cold at that last part. Demon, six months, that... No, no, no! He was not one the physic children it wasn't possible he was too young. Even though if his memories were right, and he should be two years older than Sam, he was still only seventeen, not twenty-five.

"I could of course just kill you." That brought Xander back to reality and had the gun jerk in his hand. "But where would the fun be in that? No it's better to have revenge on that demon, that's what you are going to do. With the Colt and the memories of one of the greatest living hunters, you should be able to find that demon and give it a new hole." Xander frowned, that was why he'd ruined his life, but screwing with his memories? So Xander could do his dirty work? Like hell!

"And what if I don't want to play your game?" Xander spoke up.

"You ask that like you have a choice, you should want to do this, after all it was your life he changed that night. But if you really don't want to help, know this if you agree to leave Sunnydale tonight, before midnight, I'll give some parting gifts, if not you'll still find yourself out of Sunnydale with only your new memories and that gun to help you."

"Your saying even if I refuse to do this you'll still chuck me out of town?" Xander asked.

"Yes."

"If I agree to go can I ever come back?" Xander asked thinking of everything he'd be leaving behind. Willow and Buffy being the top of the list. "And what kinds of gifts?" Xander was suspicious of that, having experienced what Janus considers gifts already.

"I'm afraid that I can't every risk letting you back in, your just too much of a disruption. But don't worry I wont leave your friends defenceless, they'll be fine without you. As for the gifts you'll find out when you agree to my terms, I guarantee you'll find them useful."

Xander was torn, on one side he never wanted to leave his friends. On the other side Janus was right he did want to hunt down the Yellow Eyed Demon and kill it, maybe he could join up with the Winchesters to do it. It would be great to see Sam and Bobby again, oh yeah and Dean too. He vaguely wondered if Dean remembered anything from this night. None of that mattered really as he didn't seem to have any choice, he'd still be leaving them behind if wanted to or not. What really mattered was should be agree to leave or not. The side of him that was now Dean, shouted at him that he shouldn't make any deals with a Trickster. But logic dictated that he should be as prepared as he could as the Yellow Eyed Demon was not going to be easy to track down and kill. For once in his life Xander squashed his need to protect Willow and went with the logical voice.

"Okay let's do this." Xander said.

"Excellent." Janus said and walked slowly over to Xander, as he raised his hand Xander spoke up again.

"Can I see them before I go?"

"Of course, they'll be in the library, if you go straight over, you should have time to talk before you go." With that Janus placed his hand of Xander forehead, and Xander world became pain.

He was on fire, he had to be, his blood felt like it had become lava. It was running though his veins burning everything into it's path, but he wasn't dying. Slowly the fire faded from his veins, leaving him with a headache and curse on his lips for the god that did this to him. Bastard. He was on his knees, he must have fallen onto them from the pain. His muscles protested at him getting to his feet. Xander looked round but Janus was gone and store was now dark. Xander stumbled back though the store and pushed open the door, to see a car parked in front of the store. It hadn't been there when he'd got there. It was a deep green 1965 Mustang GT and it was beautiful. It wasn't the Impala but even the Dean side of him had to admit appreciation for the vehicle in front of him. Too bad it wasn't his. As he passed the passenger side he noticed a note stuck on the window.

Alexander

Check your pockets

Have fun

Janus

Xander blinked at the note. No way! Quickly Xander checked his pockets, and there in his right pocket there was a set of keys. With his heart pumping he moved to the drivers side and with shaking hand he pushed the key into the lock and the door opened! Getting in Xander grinned as turn the key in the ignition and listened to the roar of the engine. Maybe, just maybe he'd made the right choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Please note I know nothing about American muscle cars, all I know comes from the net.<br>**

**Please Review**

**SSG**


	7. Chapter 6

The truth is out there

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is another chapter. It's been a while but it was hard to write. <strong>

** Ya know I'm kinda disappointed, over 450 people read the last chapter and no one reviewed? Really?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

By the time Xander got to the high school, loving every second of being in his new car, he realised something. He had no idea what he was going to tell them when he went in. Could he really go in and tell them that he was basically being evicted from town, by a pagan god, no less. He already decided that he wasn't going to tell them about the fact that everything about Sunnydale and the Slayer was just made up by the same god that was making he leave. No matter how much Buffy bitched about being the Slayer, Xander knew that she based a lot of her own self worth on the fact that she is the Slayer. He couldn't take that away from her. Not to mention that Giles's whole life revolved around being a Watcher. It would be cruel to tell them how worthless it all was. Telling them that he had to go would be bad enough.

But Willow was a whole other thing, he'd known her since kindergarten he already knew how she'd react. There would be denial, a resolve face, something that was just as bad a Sammy's bitch face, and finally crying when she realised there was nothing she could do to stop it. To sum it up it would be a chick-flick moment to end all chick-flick moments. Xander frowned since when has he been emotionally shy around Willow? Oh yeah, since he started sharing head space with Dean Winchester.

It was ten p.m. so he only had two hours before he had to say good bye to the only home he'd ever known. He'd already dropped round to his parents house and taken all his clothes and his photo album. At the same time he'd noticed that he boot of his new car was set up similar to how the Winchesters had the Impala. The false floor hide a weapon stash that would make any hunter proud. Xander had smiled when he'd seen it, it mast have been another one of the gift's Janus mentioned.

Right, he told himself, it's time to man up Winchester err Harris. Xander groaned, man, he's seriously fucked up if he can't keep his name straight in his own head. He took a deep breath before getting out of the car and headed to the library it was time to face the music.

"Well on the plus side, I will be acing French." Is what greeted Xander as he pushed open the door of the library. Inside were Buffy, who had just spoken, Willow and Giles who was currently cleaning his glasses.

"Buffy, I had hoped you would be taking this more seriously," Giles said.

"Xander!" Willow shouted when she noticed him standing in the doorway. As soon as he'd seen them he'd been hit by a bad case of nerves. Willow paused when she noticed this. "Xander are you okay?" He shot her his patented Xander grin as he came to the table and sat next to her.

"Yeah, Wills I'm fine," he reassured her.

"Are you sure, 'cause the guy that possessed you, who I didn't much like, just left. He could have gotten you killed!" Xander couldn't help feeling a short stab of pain at the fact that his Willow didn't like Dean, as Dean is as much a part of Xander as Xander was. At the same time he felt warm at her concern.

"It's okay, really, I was fine I... Dean knew how to take care of himself. Oh and he killed Spike on the way over to the costume shop." Giles head shot round to stare at him.

"Are you saying that you killed William that Bloody on your own?" Giles asked. Xander grinned.

"Sure thing G-man, D-man cut the bastards head clean off. He didn't half look surprised." Xander smiled as he thought back at both Deans and Spikes reaction to Spikes dusting.

"Xander!" Willow said shocked. He looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"You swore." Buffy accused him.

"Oh, right." Xander said as he cursed silently at Dean leaking though. "Sorry."

"Just don't do it again," Willow warned.

"I'll try."

"I take it by having the memories of tonight's events that you retained something from the spell." Giles said.

"Er, you could say that."

"I bet it's better than knitting and French," Buffy said.

"I have the memories of a twenty-seven year old hunter of the supernatural, Buff, and it ain't all sunshine and rainbows. I remember his mum being killed by a demon when he was four. I know how to use and clean most guns on the market." Buffy frowned at the mention of guns. "I know how to make silver bullets, track monsters and salt and burn ghosts."

"Good lord." Giles said while he cleaned his glasses for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "I suppose some of that may prove useful in the future." Xander grimaced at that, he looked down at his hands.

"Well, erm about that." Xander gulped it was now or never. He looked up and met Willows gaze. "I have to go."

"It's okay, we can talk tomorrow." Buffy said.

"No, I mean, I have to leave Sunnydale tonight, before midnight." Xander said quickly and waited for the fallout that was sure to come. Everyone started talking at once.

"What brought this on..."

"What do you mean leaving, you can't I wont let you..."

"Who's making you leave..."

"I'm sure it can be worked out."

"Was it something I did?"

"Was it your parents? I'll sort them out for you."

Xander sat perplexed at the response, it was not what he'd expected, they wouldn't let him talk, even Giles was flustered enough to forget his manners. He couldn't let it continue or he'd never get to say bye before he had to go. Xander put his fingers in his mouth a let out a shape whistle that shocked them all into silence.

"Okay people, settle down and listen up," he said and to his surprise they did. Mostly out of shock at hearing such a commanding tone coming from what amounted to the class clown of Sunnydale High. He looked at Buffy first. "It isn't my parents making me leave, but it's nice to know you've got my back, in every possible way." Buffy smiled, then seemed to get the double meaning.

"Xander!" Xander just gave her an innocent smile. He then turned to his oldest surviving friend.

"Wills, I'm sorry I have to go, there's nothing that anyone can do to stop it and it's not your fault, there is nothing you could ever do that would make me leave you. You are my sister in all but blood, my family and if there was any way I could stay I would." Suddenly ha had his arms full of a crying redhead. Receiving Deans memories and personality just cemented his commitment to whom he considers family even more than before, making saying good-bye almost impossible. He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. Giles cleared his throat and they all looked over at him.

"Well, I hate to break up this rather touching moment but feel we should really focus on why exactly you are being forced to leave and who is making you leave." Buffy looked at Xander.

"Yeah, what he said." Willow drew back from him so she could look up at him.

"The why is complicated but the who is easy, it's Janus."

"Janus, the Roman god, Janus?" Giles asked.

"Got it in one G-man."

"Dear lord!"

"Wait, gods are real?" Buffy asked. Giles looked at his Slayer.

"Oh, yes gods are real, they don't have as much power as they did when people worshipped them, but they're still around," he told her.

"Yeah well, this one thinks Sunnyhell is his personal Disneyland and I'm messing up his castle or something, so he wants me gone. Call me crazy but I'm thinking that pissing off a god is not a very smart thing to do." Xander suppressed a wince at lying to his family so much but if started on the truth, they wouldn't let him go, and god damn it he liked that car! Didn't make it any easier to see Willow crying though.

"It's not fair!" Willow said between sobs. Xander pulled his best friend close.

"I know, Wills, I know," he said, "But I'll still call all the time, okay."

"You better, mister, or or I'll kick your, your... you know!" Xander grinned at the very Willow threat.

"I get you Wills, and believe me when I say nothing will be more important." He couldn't help but think about John, and his inability to pick up a phone, when he said that. Wasn't it just weird that a large part of him wanted to call the guy 'dad'. He glanced at his watch, damn it, it was eleven already, meaning he only had an hour to get out of town before he broke his agreement with Janus. "Sorry guys but I gotta to motor, I've only got 'til midnight to get out of town."

"What! That's too soon." Buffy said, she turned to her Watcher. "Giles do something, there has to be something. How do I kill a god?" Giles took his glasses off again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There's nothing we can do, Buffy. You can't simply kill a god," he answered. Xander stayed silent about the fact he knew how to kill Janus and that he could do it really easily. He didn't know if Janus had been telling the truth about what would happen is he died, but there was no way Xander was willing risk finding out. Giles turned to Xander.

"I'm sorry to see you go, Xander," he said. "I have to admit that you were starting to grow on me. It has been a pleasure to know you." Xander grinned at man.

"Right back at ya, G-man." Giles sighed and shock his head in exasperation at Xanders use of the nickname. He cleared his throat.

"Right, well, do you have a way out of town?" he asked. Xander grinned at this.

"Yeah, I got my 'Stang." he said with enthusiasm. For a moment Xander thought about how odd it was for him to be so attached to a car he'd only had for a few hours. But then maybe Dean's love of his Impala was affecting him in that direction, not that it really mattered to him anyway.

"I beg your pardon?" Giles said.

"My car, dude! Janus mojoed me up a Mustang."

"Oh, I see."

"Wow, Xander, Can I see it?" Buffy asked.

"Sure Buff. Come on I'll show you all, she's a real beauty." Xander said still smiling, and with that they all left the library, Xander for the last time.

Once they got out of the school, Xander headed towards his new car, but they were cut off by someone's voice from behind them.

"I knew it, I knew I'd find you all up to something tonight." They turned to the troll of Sunnydale, otherwise known as Snyder.

"Mr Snyder, these students were helping me tidy up in the library, some of the children got in there after the festivities of the evening." Snyder turned on Giles.

"Oh, don't think I don't know you're involved in this, I'll have your job for this."

Now normally Xander would be able to just ignore this as Snyder's normal round of bullshit, but he now had the memories of being an adult, and not just that but an adult that never took shit like this from someone like Snyder. Hell Dean wouldn't take it from the beings with the power to pound him out of existence. So really what happened next was not that surprising.

"Easy Filch, why don't you go find Mrs Norris and let the adults talk," Xander said before he could stop himself. Everyone stared at him in surprise and confusion, mostly confusion as none of them could place his reference. **1** That didn't seem to bother Snyder all that much as he glared at Xander.

"Harris, I've been waiting for you to slip up. Now I have what I need to get you out of my school. Now come with me and we'll see what your parents have to say." Snyder made to grab Xander's arm, but with hunter reflexes Xander caught Snyders arm before it got close to him.

"I don't think so, you know what you are, you're pathetic. Picking on kids just because you can," Xander spat. Snyder tried to pull away but Xander grip was like steel. For Xander part he never noticed that the hand holding onto the mans arm was getting warmer. "Call the useless creatures that call themselves my parents, see if I care, I'm gone tonight anyway."

"Xander!" Willow screamed in horror. That was when Xander noticed two things. Snyder's expression was no longer one of anger but of pain, and that there was smoke coming from beneath his hand. Xander instantly let go, before realising that he'd never felt any pain. However there was a perfect hand shaped burn on his jackets sleeve. A moment passed in stunned silence before Snyder screamed. Smoke started to pour from under his clothes, in seconds his form was engulfed in flames and in less then a minute the flames were gone and ash was raining down on a charred mark where Snyder had stood moments before. Xander stood staring numbly at the charred ground. _Had he done that? How could he have done that? _

"Xander?" Buffy asked cautiously as she reached out to him. Xander jerked away as Buffy's hand got close.

"No! Stay away! I can't... I can't... I gotta go." Xander said and before they could react he took off running. He ran to his car jumped in and took off tires squealing their protest, all without a single glance at his friends. He couldn't look at them not after that. Without any conscious thought he headed out of town, but once he got beyond the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign he let the car drift to a stop by the side of the road. He sat there staring blankly out into the night.

He'd killed someone, he'd put his hand on him and now he's dead. Immolated by fire. Just like Dean's mother. Snyder wasn't a nice man, but he didn't deserve that, no one did. Did that happen because he was one of the psychic kids? None of the other psychic kids had powers like that, visions, telekinesis and mind control sure, but setting someone on fire? What did that mean for him? Does it mean he'll never be able to touch anyone again? Willow had hugged him in the library, but he hadn't actually touched her with his hands. Yellow eyes seemed to want to make the psychic kids killers and he'd only had the powers one night and he already was. At the thought of yellow eyes, Xander slowly pulled the Colt from it's place on his waistband. He stared at it in grim determination. What was he going to do? He was going to find the bastard that had done this to him and put a bullet between his demonic eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>There we are chapter done. :)<strong>

**1: The first Harry Potter book (Of course I don't own that either) didn't come out until 1997, so as this is set in '97 Buffy time, it is unlikely that they would get it. **

**So Xander is finally out of Sunnydale what will happen next? **

**I'm not sure if I should do the next part as a sequal or do it all in one story, comments please.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review. ;)**

**SSG**


	8. Chapter 7

The truth is out there

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to keep it all in one story. Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Xander looked around him and frowned, what was he doing here. He was in the library, Sunnydale high's library to be specific a place he never thought he'd be again. It was just as he knew it to be, stacks, table, counter and book cage all just as it should be. Giles was even standing by the table facing away from him. Xander moved towards the table.

"Giles?" he asked cautiously. The man turned.

"Hi ya, Alexander, nice to meet you." That was not Giles! Xander backed up as the man grinned at him, yellow eyes locked on to him. "What no hug, I mean we're virtually family." Xander stopped and glared at the demon.

"There's no way I've got anything to do with you." Xander said.

"Come now, I only want to talk."

"Go find a demon shrink then." The yellow eyed demon ignored the quip.

"You are very surprising, Alexander." the demon said. "I remember visiting you all those years ago, your parents never even knew I was there. By the way how is Jessica? Is she enjoying life with Tony?"

"Go to hell." Xander said looked round trying to find a weapon, why the hell didn't he have a gun. The demon just chuckled as he slowly circled him, Xander for his part turned trying to keep the demon in his sights.

"Been there burnt the t-shirt. I like to keep tabs on my children, you know, and you vanished when you were five, never could find you. But now here you are a full eight years younger then you should be and yet fully mature."

"Like I give a fuck!" Xander said, "I'm going to kill you." The demon chuckled again.

"Apparently there's a line. I'm going to keep an eye on you, Alexander you have a lot of potential."

Xander sat up and looked round wildly, his heart beat a mile a minute. He took in the dark room with the peeling wall paper. He was in his room in the dingy Motel. He sat back against the headboard of the bed. He'd been dreaming but he didn't doubt for a second that the Yellow Eyed Demon really had been there.

"Fuck!" One night and he was already on the demon radar, he'd hoped for a bit longer to get his head in gear. "Could this get any better?" he whispered, then growled at himself for jinxing himself like that. He stumbled into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He stared at his refection.

Less than day ago, he'd been a normal guy, the worst he had to worry about was the latest demon that was trying to kill people. Okay maybe his life wasn't normal, but at least he was. Now he'd killed someone, had demon's after him and a power he couldn't understand or control. His life was ruined, he had memories that were not his own, and there was only one thing that was to blame for all of it.

"Fucking demonic bastard." Xander snarled and jumped back when he felt his hands warm up. He looked at his hands which had cooled as soon as he let go of the sink. He looked up at the sink and saw two perfect hand prints burnt into the basin.

"What the hell!" he yelped, this was getting to be some weird shit. Xander went back into the main room and started searching though his bags. Whatever his power was it was clearly dangerous, meaning he was dangerous. On the plus side it only seemed to happen when he got angry. It was clear he was going to have to work on his temper. Triumphantly he pulled out a pair of leather gloves from his bag and put them on. He wasn't sure it would help but it was best he had.

Sitting back down on the bed he glanced at the clock on the side table, 5:30 am. Xander sighed, he wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight. He had to decide what he was going to do now. There was only a few people that he knew would be able to help him. One was The Winchesters, which he had no idea where to find them, they could be anywhere. Not only that but ringing them up and saying, 'Hey, Dean, remember me you possessed me last night could we meet up?' was not the best idea. The best he could hope from that, for was him to hang up. He could go to the Roadhouse. Ellen and Ash were also in the know about the Psychic kids but really if he was honest, he didn't really know them well enough to trust them with this. Which left only one choice, Bobby Singer. Not to say that would be easy either, but if he could convince Bobby to trust him, than with Dean's trust of the man it would be easy to gain their trust as well, and he would need them to get anywhere close to the YED. So it seemed that he was on his way to South Dakota.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know but I thought the first meeting between Xander and Yellow Eyes needed to have it's own chapter.<strong>

**Please review.**

**SSG**


	9. Chapter 8

The truth is out there

* * *

><p><strong>Wow it's been sometime since I've update this, I really don't have any excuses. :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Xander hit the tree hard, knocking the air from his lungs and sending his gun flying from his grasp. He cursed to himself silently, he'd made a mistake, a rookie mistake. He'd forgotten that just because he had Deans memories and skills, didn't mean he had his reflexes and muscle memory, which is why he was now laying at the base of this tree trying to catch his breath. There was a growl and Xander looked up into the blue eyes of the monster he was meant to be hunting, but seemed to have been hunting him.

He'd stopped at a small town, just inside the South Dakota border, he didn't even know the name of the town. While in the diner he'd heard talk of animal attacks, a few question later and he'd found that the victims were missing their hearts, and the lunar cycle matched. He'd stumbled into a werewolf hunting ground and the Dean side of him itched for a fight, there was really only one thing he could do.

Which is what led him to where he was now, staring up into the snarling face of the werewolf that was about to rip into him. But he had no intention of letting that happen, not tonight, not ever. Just as the Were was about to strike Xander thrust out with his hands and grabbed the creature's forearms and immediately he felt his hands grew warm. The wolf let go with a yelp of pain and less then a minute later, just like with Snyder before him, there was nothing left but a pile of smouldering ashes. Xander blinked at the sight and sighed, he really didn't like using something that has quite clearly come from a demon in some way, but he'd really had no choice.

Xander sighed again as he righted himself and rolled his shoulder to confirm that it wasn't dislocated just bruised, he'd dealt with more before, both in Sunnydale and on over hunts. Xander paused as he went to pick up his discarded gun, he really was having a hard time separating his and Deans memories. Straightening again after collecting his gun, he shrugged and winced slightly at the small movement of his injured shoulder, he supposed that it really didn't matter anymore. He was neither Dean or the Xander from Sunnydale, he was someone new. With that in mind Xander moved away though the trees back to his car. Never noticing that he'd been watched by a pair brown eyes.

Xander staggered though his motel room and into bathroom. He stared at his reflection and for the second time since leaving Sunnydale he didn't recognise the person staring back. He'd killed that werewolf deliberately set it on fire, granted it had been trying to kill him at the time. But that didn't change the fact that he Xander had used some freaky power given to him by a demon to kill. Suddenly Sam's insistence that the Special Children were evil didn't seem that farfetched. He pulled his shirt off, grimacing at the pain in his shoulder and check himself for injures. He hadn't been bitten, thank god, he really didn't want to deal with that on top everything else, and thankfully the scratches that he'd got from Fido weren't deep enough to need stitches. Sighing Xander cleaned and dressed them, an action that was automatic given the number of times he'd done so in the past, as both Xander and Dean. Barely ten minutes later he was passed out on the bed.

Xander woke up with a groan, the sun was shining right into his closed eyes which meant he'd have to move to get away from it, and that action would wake him up fully, and he didn't want to wake up, damn it. Xander opened his eyes and turned to glance at the clock, it was almost midday, he didn't usually sleep that late, he sat up and his shoulder kindly reminded him of why he'd slept late. He groaned again, stupid werewolves, he so needed to get more training in to get himself closer to that of his memories so there weren't anymore situations like last night, as he may not survive next. Xander wasn't stupid enough to not realise that it had been luck that he'd grabbed the werewolf's arms and not ended up as werewolf chow.

But first there was something he really needed to do, something he'd been putting off for along time, he needed to call the gang and let them know that he was alright. He picked up his phone and dialled a number that was as familiar as breathing. It rang twice before someone picked up, but it was someone that Xander was not expecting.

"Sunnyhell library, Hellmouth defence. You raise 'em, we stake 'em." The breath caught in Xander's throat. He know that voice as well as his own.

"Jesse?" Xander asked.

"Yep, in the flesh," Jesse replied, "Who are you?"

"Jesse, man, it's me Xander," Xander almost chocked on his words at being able to talk to his best friend again, even though it had been a year he still hadn't recovered from the loss. There was a long pause on the other end.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what sick joke your playing, but Xander's been dead a year and this ain't funny," Jesse said viciously and the line went dead, leaving Xander to stare numbly at the phone in his hands. No wonder Janus said his friends would be fine, they think he's dead, and Jesses alive!

Xander was suddenly jerked out of his state of shock by the door to his motel room being kicked in. Before Xander could fully react he found himself being held at gunpoint by an African-American man.

"What?" Xander said before being interrupted.

"Shut up, freak," the gunman said. "Did you think I wouldn't find you?" Xander frowned as he was sure he'd never seen this guy before in his life.

"Look, I think you got the wrong room, mate," Xander said drawing on his cool Dean persona to get him though this.

"Oh I don't think so, I saw you last night with the wolf, I saw you use you freakish power to destroy it. What I don't know is what you are, but that don't matter as I'm going to kill you." Xander squeaked, something that he would vehemently deny later, and felt his eyes warm up as a small trail of smoke curled up from the other man's sleeve, just above the gun, where Xander had been staring. The black man cursed as tried to put out the fire. Xander made use of this distraction by turning and grabbing his gun from under his pillow, turning again and firing. He hit the other Hunter in the right shoulder, spinning him round and causing him to slip hitting his head on the edge of the table as he fell, knocking him out.

Breathing hard from the adrenaline Xander approached the still form cautiously, still with his gun raise and ready. Getting to the downed man, Xander kicked the gun from his lacks hand and knelt to check the man pulse, he sighed in relief with his found one. Despite being glad the man was still alive Xander had no desire to still be there when he woke up. Quickly Xander gathered all his things and was out the door, with every intention of putting as much distance between him and the psycho Hunter as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Please Review.**

**By the way that it the last time we will hear from the gang in Sunnydale. Just imagine that everything is now like cannon there, but with Jesse instead of Xander. And yes to all Spike fans out there, it does mean that Spike is 'alive' again. ;)**

**SSG**


	10. Chapter 9

The truth is out there

Chapter 9

Xander turned into the familiar and yet never visited before yard of Singer Salvage. He'd driven all night after his encounter with what he had realised had to have been Gordon Walker. An asshole of a hunter that Dean had met a few weeks ago. It looks as if Gordon has moved on from vampires, and Xander was on his kill list which was just dandy.

Vampires, now there was something that Xander found odd. If what Janus said was true than the vampires from Dean's memory are the real versions. Dean has only encountered vampires twice in his life, and they were very different to what Xander was used too, in fact the second lot seemed more like people with strange diets than what he was used too dealing with on the Hellmouth. It was going to take some getting used too.

Taking a calming breath Xander forced himself to open the car door and get out. There were many alien memories coming to him as he stared at the old house of Bobby Singer. He remembered meeting Bobby for the first time when he was six, but at the same time he remembered meeting Willow and Jessie in Kindergarten. Even days after Halloween he was still having problems with sorting the two different set of memories in his head. He still had a hard time knowing if he was Xander or Dean, and had to keep looking in the mirror to remind himself of who he was. He felt like he was going mad, he really hoped Bobby would be able and willing to help him.

Slamming the car door Xander made his way to the front door knowing that it was wise to give Bobby fair warning that he was coming, otherwise the older hunter could be less that tolerant. The door open as soon as Xander stepped onto the porch to reveal Bobby with a shotgun pointed right at Xander's chest.

"What do you what?" Bobby said in his usual rough voice. Xander glanced at the shotgun and gulped, he hated that this was the second time in a day that he's had a gun pointed at him.

"Hi, Bobby," Xander said, raising his hands. Bobby narrowed his eyes.

"Do I know you, boy?"

"Well, erm that's depends, on one hand I've known you since I was six on the other I've never seen you before today." Bobby frowned.

"That don't make no lick of sense, boy." Xander let out a bark of laughter.

"Yeah, don't I know it." Xander said running a hand though his hair. "I was kinda hoping you could help me with that, Uncle Bobby." Bobby's eyes widened at that then instantly narrowed again.

"Who, are you? Only two people have ever called me that and you ain't either of 'em." Xander realised that a bit of fast talking was needed after that little slip, it had seemed so natural to him when he'd said it, after all Dean had still been calling Bobby that at Xander's age.

"My name is Xander Harris and on Halloween there was this spell and now I have the memories of Dean Winchester in my head, and I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm going insane here and I really need your help, 'cause I know you must have something in those musty old books of yours that could help. Please Bobby." Xander said in a rush and know hit him with his best 'puppy dog eyes' something he'd learnt well from both his memories of Willow and Sam. Xander had already decided that he wasn't going to tell Bobby about Janus, the demon or his powers, yet, it would just complicate things to much. Xander fidgeted when Bobby didn't move or say anything for quite some time after he'd finished with his babble.

"So." Bobby said slowly. "You were cursed by a witch with Dean's memories?"

"Yeah that's about it."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why would a witch curse you with someone else's memories?" Xander sighed.

"I don't know!" Xander said if frustration. "It was probably some sick son-of-bitch's idea of a good time!" for the first time Bobby cracked an almost invisible smile, it was only Dean's memories that allowed Xander to see it as such.

"That certainly sounded like something Dean would say, but Chisto." Xander rolled his eyes at that. He was expecting it, but really.

"I'm not possessed." Bobby just shrugs. Xander gestured at the door. "Erm, can we like go in now 'cause I'm really not loving the porch or the gun right now." Without lowering his weapon Bobby gestured Xander inside.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p>

SSG


End file.
